It's Too Late
by Leto172010
Summary: Eragon is disgusted at the path which his meaningless life has taken and recalls the losses that his life as a Rider have caused. Rated T for mild language.


**Author's note: **This was just a short, Eragon oneshot that I thought up while tired but unable to sleep one night. It remains mostly canon, but there are a few tweaks that I added. Anyways, enjoy.

* * *

Eragon Shadslayer rested his back against a large tree. The rough yet cool and moist bark seeped through his woolen tunic, making contact with the tender scar which marred his back – a reminder of his battle against the Shade Durza. Upon this slight contact his scar seared with pain. Eragon winced slightly, his scar had had been threatening to drive him mad with pain for the last few months. By now, he was growing accustomed to its sudden spasms and burning.

He swallowed hard, taking a shallow breath as the pain subsided, his forehead was drenched in beads of sweat...

That's when he heard it. The melodic _thump-thump_ of bear feet against mossy grass...

It was _her_, the last person whom he had ever wanted to see again. After all, it was all of her fault that his life had turned into a living _hell..._

"Arya," Eragon spat, not bothering to hide his hostility "what do you want?".

The elf merely gazed at him through her crystalline Emerald eyes. Despite his rudeness, she did not seem to be offended, but rather looked at him with a saddening gaze, as one so often does when they are the bearer of unpleasant news.

"She has passed on." She said in an odd, almost strangled sounding voice.

Eragon sat still for a moment, as his mind raced, '_She can't be dead!' _he thought angerly.

_'But she is...'_

In his mind, Eragon knew it was true. He had saw the injuries Saphira had sustained, the battle, the sword that stole her life...

He inhaled sharply, the air filling his lungs like poison. He felt as though he had been thoroughly punched in the stomach. His dragon – no. His _friend, _the one being whom knew all of his innermost thoughts and ever single detail about him was dead. A dangerous combination of anger and sadness welled up inside of him, like a volcano before it erupts.

"I am sorry, Shadslayer." Arya's silvery voice spoke as she reached out to lay a scarred hand upon his shoulder. At the moment their flash made contact, she pulled her hand away as though the minimal contact had scorched her delicate fingers. But, Eragon didn't see Arya As far as he knew or cared, she was on the other side of Alagaesia.

_'Why does my life always turn out like this?'_

Eragon thought with malice. "Why is it always me?" he asked suddenly. "_Why?" _he repeated, voice rising. "Why am I always the one that has the burden of still being alive after everyone I've ever known and cared is long dead? I'd rather have died than lived without Garrow and Roran." his heart was beating wildly against his ribcage, as his mind was overcome with a flood of emotions.

"Eragon..." Arya began gently, "Saphira died protecting the Varden. It is the way she would have wanted to die; with honor."

Eragon allowed her words to absorb, and for the first time in days, their eyes met. Electricity flowed between their gazes as Eragon spat the words hatefully at the elf: "To _hell_ with the Varden.".

He took a shuddery breaths he continued, "If it wouldn't have been for the dammed Varden, I would have found that egg! My friends and family would still be alive."

Arya's eyes hardened as she brushed a few wisps of her silky hair out of of her eyes. Tears stained the alabaster skin of her face.

"So you would have rather waited idly in ignorance as Galbatorix's forces to destroyed you?" She questioned angerly.

"The Eragon I knew," she added almost inaudibly, "would have given anything to save his country and the lives of others"

"People change." he said simply.

Arya approached Eragon and placed her hands cautiously on his shoulders once again as she leaned into his chest slightly, to her surprise, he did not push her away. She met his eyes and saw that they were cold and calculating.

"What happened to you? She said softly, "What happened to the Eragon I knew...the one I loved."

Upon hearing these words, Eragon laughed bitterly as he pushed her away, "There was a time when I would have given anything to hear you say those words, Arya," he paused for a moment as he looked at her "there was a time when I truly loved you.".

Arya looked at him, her expression puzzled.

"But you failed to return those feelings, Arya," Eragon added, "they died a long time ago. They died with the '_one you loved'"_ he added in a cruel, mocking tone.

The tears ran faster down her beautiful face as Eragon cast a transport spell.

"I would do anything..." she sobbed, as Eragon silenced her by shaking his head as he stepped into the shimmery portal of light.

"It's too late."

* * *

**Author's note**: It sucked, right? Anyways, leave a review, please!


End file.
